Joey and Lauren - Fire
by Rockroxy45
Summary: Joey just worked in a normal club doing normal things until he met her... In the space of a week she had flipped his life upside down and she wasn't going to stop! Did he have feelings for her? Yes. Did she have feelings for him? Who knows? Life gets ripped apart but will they manage to stay strong?
1. Chapter 1

Fire could be represented in two ways, burning something or shooting something. Both these things she was very clear of and would even use them to kill…

Joey's P.O.V.

Walking into the club to do the same job, nothing exciting or interesting ever happening, just standing behind a bar serving drunk people, day in day out. I poured another drink for another drunk idiot and still nothing changes. Maybe I'm meant to be somewhere else doing better things! Noticing a girl standing by the bar, I walk over.

"Hey, do you want a drink or are you just going to stand there ignoring me?" She was looking over at a group of men in the corner of the room. They looked dodgy but I couldn't be bothered to investigate.

"Sorry, do you know those men?" She asked me, looking into my eyes briefly then looking back at the men.

"Not personally but they do come in here often, why?" I asked getting suspicious for a second but then not caring as usual.

"Are you going to get me a drink then or what?" She said, ignoring my preview question. I nodded and waited for her to tell me what she wanted. "One of those!" She ordered changing her tone to a bit more happy. I gave her the drink and she sipped on it lightly.

"You from round here?" I asked trying to make a conversation.

"No." She answered coldly but I didn't care. "You worked here long?" She probably could see I was getting bored.

"Two years, and it is killing me!" We laughed a bit before I went off to serve someone else and she went back to looking at the group of men. "So, what's your job?" I came back over to finish the conversation if she would ever give a straight answer.

"I don't really have one, well not a proper one." Yet again, not a straight answer.

"Joey?" I looked around to see who was calling me. I met eyes with my stern boss and sulked over to him.

"Are you going to find out about that drug problem because I trusted you with it?" He yelled at me, god he was annoying.

"Yes, I was in the middle of doing it actually!" I yelled back, and walked back over to the girl. Yes, the one good thing about me was that I was brilliant at exit plans.

"So there's a drug problem here, Joey?" She put stress on my name which wound me up. "Do you need any help with sorting it out?" And the one thing I hated was people helping me.

"Nope! I'm handling it just fine!" I answered, coming out of the bar to collect the empty glasses scattered around the room. While I was doing that, I stepped on some drugs hidden under a chair. I picked them up subtly so that no one would notice and walked back behind the bar. For the next hour I scanned the room for anyone going to pick up the drugs that were no longer there. And eventually someone did. They looked under the chair and around the area until giving up and walking over to another man and yelling at him. This was the time I had decided to collect more empty glasses, still looking in the corner of my eye at the argument. They started to walk away for each other as I went back behind the bar.

"Watch it!" The man shouted at me when I accidently bumped into him.

"Sorry." I mumbled, keeping my head down. I quickly ran behind the bar and started to go on the phone I now had in my hand. I clicked on messages and read all of them until I found anything suspicious, which I did. Texts to and from someone called 'DS'. I thought about it for a bit and then I realised 'drug supply'. I sent a text asking them to meet me in the alley next to the club.

"Boss, can I go?" I questioned to him. He eventually said yes after giving me a lecture about what I have to do tomorrow. I ran up the stairs and out of the club, dropping the phone on the way. I turned around the corner to see a guy in black leaning against the wall.

"About time!" He looked up from the wall to see I was not the man he was expecting. "Who the hell are you?" He yelled, stepping closer to me. I reached my hand in my pocket and pulled out the drugs I found on the floor.

"I found these!" I said, throwing them for him to catch, which he did, perfect. He started to run around the corner which is when the police stood in front of him. And the next bit I was not expecting, he started to beat up them, quickly stopped by the others and arresting him. One exciting thing about today! I strolled along the path to my flat and the girl from the club stood in my way.

"That was good! What you did with that guy!" She complemented stepping towards me, close another to whisper something in my ear. "We could use someone like you." I felt her put a card in the palm of my hand and when I looked it was a number and nothing else. She turned on her hells and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled after her and ran up to her so I didn't need to shout. "What's your name?" I asked. She looked deeply into my eyes, her brown eyes sparkly. There was something about this girl, something special, something unique.

"Lauren." She whispered. Her phone started beeping; she looked at it and started to run off. "Nice meeting you Joey! Remember, my number!" And then she was gone. I looked down at the card with hope. It started to rain and I still wasn't running, but I did walk quickly. All the way home Lauren stayed in my mind, there was definitely something about her and I wanted to know more.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey's P.O.V.

Closing the door of my flat behind me, I let out a deep sigh of relief. I took my jacket off and my shirt, which were now soaking wet and got a towel from the bathroom to dry my hair making it turn into a frizzy mess. Putting on a clean and dry top, I slouched onto the sofa and flicked through various channels until coming to the conclusion that there was nothing good on. Walking into the kitchen I took out a can of beer and sat drinking it for a while.

Eventually, I placed the empty beer can onto the coffee table. It's amazing what happens when you are left alone with a can of beer and your thoughts. Nothing! I think sarcasm is my best friend.

Then I remembered. Lauren and that card with her number. I reached into my pocket and pulled out all the contents and placed it next to the can. I flicked though it, bringing back memories of how it got there until I saw the soggy bit of card. God I hate rain, gets everywhere! I took my phone out and began to dial the barely visible number. Placing the phone to my ear, I found out that the number didn't exist. What a waste of my time! I could have drunk another can of beer by now!

But there must be something more about this number, and I did want to see Lauren again. I wrote the number down on a piece of paper so I had enough space to write notes about it. I looked at the number; maybe I should try it backwards seen as it ends in 70. I dialled the number and what a surprise! Didn't exist. God, this was annoying me. I stayed up most of the night thinking of different combinations I could make and trying them. It either didn't exist or some chav answered and gave me a right ear full! I did give up and I did go to sleep, around five in the morning. But I wasn't going to give it anymore of my time.

In the morning I did my usual routine. Shower, get dressed then walk around the flat with a tea in one hand and a bit of toast hanging out of my mouth. I wasn't working until later, great! I will have another boring day of drunken idiots and kicking them out when they are too drunk as usual. I sat back down on the sofa and looked at the piece of paper with numerous scribbles and notes on. Then it hit me. What about that thing with calculators where you put a number in then flip it upside down and it says something! I started to write down the numbers and turned them into letters but it was just a bunch of letters. I glanced at the original number again, this time because I was a little bit more awake, I could see a tiny dot underneath some of the numbers.

Maybe they were more important than the others, or maybe it was meant to be a mixture of numbers and letters and the dots told you which ones to change. I tried it and still a bunch of letters and numbers that didn't make sense. I let out a sigh and leaned back into the sofa. What about the other way? I tried it and it was the same outcome again. I fiddled around with my pen trying to think of what the number meant when the post came and snapped me out of my thoughts.

Picking it up, opening it, the usual things you do with post. More bills! I slung them in the pile of non-paid bills for later when the postcode flashed through my mind. That was it! I rushed over to the two previews guesses I had made and one of them looked like a postcode if I took off the 07 at the beginning and the 70 at the end. Nice trick. I went on Google maps on my phone and typed it in. It was closed down shop a few streets away. Grabbing my jacket and keys, I made my way down the street and to the shop.

Lauren's P.O.V.

Sitting in the back of the shop, I waited to see if Joey was smart enough to work out the connections. Pretty good plan, even though I didn't make it up. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. I shot up and went to open it, hand on the gun in my pocket just in case. I swung the door open and let out a sigh of relief, taking my hand of the gun.

"Oh, it's you." I moaned acting like I wasn't scarred; maybe I was a little bit. I pulled him in and took him to the back room.

"Lauren, no need to be rough!" He complained, brushing his jacket in the place I pulled him.

"What do you want?" I questioned, even know I knew what he wanted.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." He came closer to me, a bit to close. I tried pushing him off but he was too strong, for now. He leant down and pressed his lips against mine and that was when I went mad. I pulled away gently then slapped him around the face, he was generally shocked. Normally his pulling techniques never failed, but I'm not an ordinary girl.

"Next time you try anything it will be a lot worse that a slap!" I warned as he soothed the bruise on his face. Yes, I can hit people very hard. "Get out!" He didn't move. "NOW!" I yelled literally chucking him out myself.

"Calm down Lauren! It was only a kiss!" He yelled as I threw him onto the pavement.

"I mean it Owen! Try that again and you will be dead!" I yelled, about to slam the door angrily.

"You alright?" I heard a voice say. I turned round to see Joey.

"You figured out my little puzzle then?" I smirked, going back into the shop, him closely behind.

"Who was that guy?" He asked, a little bit too concerned.

"The perv I work with!" I yelled, sitting down at the table in the back. I clenched my fists at Owen then gestured to sit opposite me. "Now, I bet you're wondering who I am and why I gave you that number so you could come here. Well, let me tell you." Joey's eyes looked intrigued as I started telling him almost everything. Can't trust him too much until I get to know him which probably won't ever happen.

* * *

**i hope you like this! what are your reactions to Joey, Lauren and Owen? btw im Jauren forever...Never ever would split them up... just to let you know before you start guessing what will happen next! xx**

**im in love with these two songs... please listen!**

** watch?v=b87dBaL4qI0**

** watch?v=b87dBaL4qI0**

**DONT HATE! XX**


End file.
